Stutter Bird
by The 1000th Kiss
Summary: When going to the store, some people plan to shop. Nearly no one plans to be kidnapped. Collins is part of that no one. Rated for violence. Complete. R&R if you please!
1. Hostages

**Hello! It is time for me to attempt to write something suspenseful and dramatic. So . . . here it is. WARNING: There is a racist term below. Like, ****_way _****below. That's about it. Enjoy!**

**I own nothing. The Almighty Larson owns it all. I'm serious. I don't even own the title . . . or Matt. I OFFICIALLY OWN NOTHING! **

"Collins, are you done making out with my chest yet?" Angel asked her boyfriend, who was currently kissing and licking her bare chest while they laid on their bed.

"Why? Are your lips gettin' jealous?" Collins replied.

Angel giggled. "Just a little."

"Good." Collins went back to kissing and licking Angel's chest.

"Collins," Angel whined. "I want a kiss."

"I'm _giving _you kisses," Collins said, smiling.

"I mean on the lips."

"But I'm not finished with your chest yet."

"Come on honey." Collins was too distracted by Angel's chest to respond. "Kiss Pookie?" Hearing this made Collins' head shoot up.

"Did you just call me 'Pookie?'" he asked.

"Well, now that I have your attention . . ." Angel pulled Collins into a deep, loving kiss.

"You cheated," Collins complained after their lips parted.

"So?" They kissed again. "Honey, you love me, right?"

"More than anything." Another kiss. "Why?"

"I need you to do something for me." Kiss.

"What?" Kiss.

"I need you" kiss "to go" kiss "to the store" kiss "for groceries." This time there was no kiss.

"You want me to go to the store?" Collins asked in shock.

"Well . . . yeah. It's the only way we're gonna eat," Angel replied.

"But I hate goin' to the store. Besides, I wanna spend some time with you." Collins started kissing Angel's neck.

"Sweetie, did I not just scream your name loud enough for the entire state of New York to hear?" Angel asked, stopping Collins from going any further.

"Yeah, but I _like_ it when you scream my name."

"Just go to the store."

"But I feel laaaaaaaaaaaaaazy!" Collins rolled off the bed. "Ow."

Angel looked over the edge of the bed. "Honey, you okay?" she asked.

"Yes," Collins said into the floor. Angel helped him off the floor and kissed him.

"Now that you're up you can go to the store."

Collins frowned. "You know I can't remember stuff that well."

"You're lying."

"How do you know?"

"Cause I have a list and _you _have a photographic memory."

"Damn! I knew that would be my downfall one day." Angel giggled and took the list out of the drawer of the night stand next to the bed while Collins put on underwear, pants, and his beanie.

"Collins, is that all you're gonna wear?" Angel asked.

"Yeah," Collins replied.

"Have you ever heard of the saying 'no shirt, no shoes, no service?'"

"Yup. What's your point?"

"Put on a shirt and shoes!"

"What if I don't want to?"

"You'll starve."

"Fine." Collins put on a shirt, socks, and shoes while Angel got dressed. "No drag today?"

"No. Do you have a problem with that?"

"Nope. Just askin'. You comin' to the store with me?"

"I would, but I have to pick Mimi up from work."

"You ain't got a car."

"Joanne's letting me borrow hers, remember?"

"Oh yeah. You goin' to drop me off at the store?"

"It's not that far from here."

"So what? I feel like bein' dropped off." Angel rolled her eyes and she and Collins left their apartment and got into Joanne's car.

When they arrived at the small store, Collins gave Angel a quick kiss, took the list from her, and got out of the car. He waved goodbye as she pulled off before going into the store. As he read his list, a little girl at the end of the isle holding a teddy bear and wearing a backpack on her back watched him. After staring at him for two minutes she walked up to him and tugged on his shirt.

"Excuse me mister," she said.

Collins looked down at her. "Can I help you?" he asked.

"Um . . . I was just wondering if I could take your picture."

"Well-"

"Susie, what did I tell you about bothering people?" a woman scolded the girl.

"She wasn't botherin' me. She just wanted to take my picture," Collins said in Susie's defense.

"Can I?" Susie asked.

"Sure."

"Yay!" Susie put her bear on the floor, took her backpack off, opened it, and took out a Polaroid camera. She then ran to the end of the isle, took the picture, and ran back to Collins. "It'll take a while to show up, but I think it's a nice one." She took a marker out of her backpack and gave it to Collins. "Would you please write your name on the bottom of this?"

"Okay," Collins said. He took the picture from Susie, wrote 'Tom Collins' on it, and gave both the picture and the marker back to her.

"You're name's Tom?" Susie asked, looking at his name.

"Yeah, but I don't like being called Tom. I like to be called Collins."

"Oh. Can I call you Collins?"

"Sure." Susie smiled.

"Come on sweetie. We have to get going," the woman that scolded Susie said. "My name's Linda by the way."

"Nice to meet you, Linda," Collins said, shaking Linda's hand.

"You too. Come on Susie."

"But I wanted to take more pictures," Susie whined.

"You can still take pictures. We just have to go." Susie picked up her bear and took a picture of a random man walking by. In reaction to the flash, the man grabbed Susie by her arm.

"What the hell was that!?" he asked angrily.

"I-I'm sorry," Susie stammered.

"Not as sorry as you're gonna be!"

Collins pulled the man's hand off of Susie's arm and she ran to Linda. "Hey, cool it," he said. "She's just a little girl." The man stared at Collins for a moment.

"I know you," he said. "You're the fag that's always with that fairy."

_Fag? _Susie thought. _That means he's gay. Ew._

"Look, man, I don't call you a redneck, you don't call me a fag, okay?" Collins said, keeping as calm as possible.

"Whatever you say," the man said. He turned to walk away before saying, "Sodomy loving nigger." Collins grabbed him and slammed his head into a shelf earning himself a punch in the face. Another man came into the isle, rolled his eyes, pulled a gun out of his pocket, and shot it in the air. Collins and the other man stopped fighting and the rest of the customers, except Linda and Susie, screamed and dove to the floor.

"What the hell are you doing Matt?" the gunman asked the man (apparently named Matt) who was fighting Collins. Matt gave no answer.

"Gettin' his ass kicked," Collins muttered. Just barely hearing Collins' comment, Matt pulled out a handgun, pistol whipped him, knocking him to the floor, and kicked him in the stomach.

"That was a little unnecessary," the gunman said.

"He deserved it," Matt replied. He then looked over at Susie, who was clutching her bear so tightly it looked like its head was going to pop off. He grabbed her and she let out a frightened squeal.

"What the hell are you doin' now?" the gunman asked. "Let the kid go."

"She took my picture, Jack!" Matt said.

"N-No I didn't," Susie said.

"I think somebody's lyin'," Jack replied. While Jack and Matt paid attention to Susie, Collins got up and walked quietly toward the door. He stopped when he saw several police cars outside, which was at the exact moment he felt a gun pressed to the back of his head.

"Goin' somewhere?" a voice asked him. He turned slowly and noticed the man holding a gun to him was about an inch taller than him and carrying a bag full of money.

"N-No. I-I'm just stretchin'," Collins tried to lie. The newfound gunman looked out the door and saw the police cars.

"You called the police?" he asked Collins. Before Collins could respond, he saw Susie, who had lost her backpack, running for her life . . . towards him and the man holding a gun to his head. She stopped before she got to them and was grabbed by Jack, who held his gun to her head. He then looked out the door.

"Who the hell called the fucking cops!?" he asked angrily.

"I bet it was the fag," Matt replied.

"I didn't do nothin'! I swear!" Collins said.

"Let me go!" Susie cried, struggling to escape Jack's grip. Linda was running up behind Jack to help Susie, but was seen by the man holding his gun to Collins' head. The man aimed the gun at her and shot her, hitting her in the arm.

"Direct hit," he said, smirking.

**"MISS LINDA!" **Susie screamed as Linda fell to the floor.

"Damn," Matt said. "Nice shot, Nick." Nick just smiled as Collins quietly moved out of the way of the door.

"Anybody else wanna try somethin'!?" Jack yelled. He got no response. "I didn't think so! Let's get the hell outta here."

"How?" Matt asked. "There's probably cops out there for miles."

"That's why the word 'hostage' was created," Jack said, looking down at Susie, who was crying and hugging her bear tighter than ever.

"Why don't you just let the girl go?" Collins asked.

"Who the hell asked you?" Matt snapped.

"I'm just sayin'. She didn't do anything to you." Seeing the glares he was receiving from the three gunman, Collins instantly regretted saying anything.

"Ya know," Jack began, smirking slightly, "it'd be much easier to get outta here if we had another hostage." Matt and Nick smiled and looked at Collins.

"You," Nick said, pointing to Collins.

"Me?" Collins said nervously.

"Yes you. You're comin' with me." Nick grabbed Collins by his arm and forced him out of the store, followed by Matt, who had Susie, and Jack. The police, who had gotten out of their cars and were ready to shoot the first person who came out of the store, backed up at the sight of the two hostages.

"That's right," Jack said. "Back up or one of them gets it!" Matt and Nick forced Collins and Susie into a car before getting in themselves, keeping their guns on them all the while, as Jack continued talking to the police. "I see any cops at all followin' me, I'll kill one of them and send you a video tape and the other right in front of you!"

With that said, he got into the driver's seat of the car and pulled off.

**Soooooooo . . . hope you guys liked it. If you did, I'll continue. If not, I won't. It's entirely up to you.**


	2. The Warehouse

**Okay, I have good news, better news, and bad news. The good news is I'm continuing this story. The better news is I'm not killing Collins. The bad news is he's gonna be harmed severely later on. :( That's all my news. You can read now.**

**I own nothing. The Almighty Larson owns it all. I'm serious. I don't even own the title . . . or Matt. Gema227 owns the title and i'llbeyourcoat owns Matt.** **I just own the plot.**

_Blindfolds_, Collins thought. _How original. _He and Susie had been blindfolded (obviously) and riding in their captors' car for quite a while.

Sitting next to the door made Collins want to open it quickly and jump out of the car, not even caring about the injuries he could get. He felt around, found the door handle, and immediately felt a gun pressed to his head.

"If you value your life, take your hand off the handle," he heard Nick's voice say. Collins did as he was told, but Nick's gun remained on his head. About 10 minutes later, the car stopped. Doors opened, closed, and opened again. After Susie and Collins had been taken out of the car their blindfolds were taken off and thrown into the car.

_What the hell's up with the van? _Collins thought, staring at the electric company type van next to them. Jack took a gallon of gasoline out of the trunk of the car and poured a generous amount into all four of the windows. He then gave a box of matches to Matt.

"Burn it," he said. Matt lit a match, dropped it into one of the windows, and watched the flames rise as Collins and Susie were forced into the back of the van.

"Burn, baby, burn," Matt said, smiling.

"Hey, dipshit, let's go," Jack called. Matt rolled his eyes and got into the front of the van.

In the back of the van, in the pitch black, Susie was crying and hugging her bear.

"You okay?" Collins asked her from somewhere in the darkness.

"I'm . . . scared . . . of the dark," Susie replied, between sobs. Collins searched his pockets and found his lighter as the van started to move. The small flame it created allowed him to see that there was a flashlight a few inches away from him. He let the flame go out and felt around for the flashlight. Once he found it, he turned it on and saw that Susie's face was tear-stained. He then wiped some of her tears away with his free hand.

_Why is he being so nice to me? _Susie thought.

"You still afraid?" Collins asked her.

"A little," she replied. There was a moment of silence. "Collins?"

"Yes?"

"What's gonna happen to us?"

"To be honest, I have no idea."

"Oh no. We're gonna die. We're gonna die, aren't we?"

"Don't talk like that."

"But it's true!" Susie started to cry again.

"Come here," Collins pulled her into his lap and wrapped his arms around her protectively. "I have absolutely no clue what these people are plannin' on doin' to us, but I promise I'll do everything in my power to keep them from hurting you. Okay?"

"You . . . you will?" Susie replied. _I guess he's not that bad after all_, she thought.

"Yes, I will."

"Thank you, Collins." There was another moment of silence as Susie laid her head on Collins' chest while Collins tried to comfort her. "Collins? Do you feel that?"

"Yeah. We're slowin' down."

* * *

Angel pulled up to the store, Mimi in the passenger seat, and immediately noticed the policemen surrounding it.

"Damn," Mimi said. "What happened?"

"Collins," Angel said, worry in her voice.

"I'm sure he's fine." Angel quickly got out of the car, Mimi following, and walked toward to the nearest policeman, who was talking to Linda.

"She's only eight-years-old. Please find her," Linda was telling him while rubbing her arm, that had been wrapped.

"We'll do everything we can, ma'am," the officer said. "Do you know anything about the man who was taken with her?"

"Well, he said his name was Collins . . . Tom Collins. Um . . . I think Susie took a picture of him." Linda started to rummage through Susie's backpack.

"Tom Collins?" Angel and Mimi repeated.

"Can I help you two?" the officer asked.

"Can you tell us what happened?" Mimi asked.

"And what exactly happened to Tom Collins?" Angel added quickly.

"Here's the picture," Linda said, giving the picture to the officer.

"What happened to him?" Angel asked again, on the verge of tears as she glanced at her boyfriend's picture.

"There was a robbery and he and an eight-year-old girl were taken as hostages." Angel started to cry as Mimi pulled her into a hug. "Do you know him?"

"He's my . . . my . . ." Angel broke off.

"You're what?" the officer asked.

"Boyfriend," Mimi finished.

"Oh. I see," the officer said.

"That's not a problem, is it?"

"No. We don't discriminate because of people's sexuality."

"Better not."

"Please find him," Angel managed to say.

* * *

"I don't wanna be here," Susie said, sitting on the ground of the dimly lighted basement she and Collins had been locked in.

"Neither do I," Collins said, trying to find someway out of the basement.

"Collins, can I ask you a question?"

"What is it?"

"Why are you gay?" Collins stopped searching for an escape.

"Excuse me?" he said.

"Why are you gay?" Susie asked again.

"What makes you think I'm gay?"

"That one guy called you a fag. That has to mean you're gay, right?"

"Why would you ask an adult a question like that?"

"It's just a question. Besides, my mom told me that if you're gay, God doesn't like you."

Collins' eyes widened. "At the store she looked a little too nice to say somethin' like that," he said, choosing his words carefully.

"Miss Linda's not my mom," Susie replied. "She runs the orphanage."

"You're an orphan?" Susie nodded. "What happened to your parents?"

"My mom got killed in a car accident."

"And your dad?"

"He left my mom for another guy when I was four."

"That's why she told you that huge lie, right?" Susie nodded again.

"She said if I ever met a gay person, I should tell 'em that . . . but you're really nice. And I don't wanna hurt your feelings." Collins smiled. "You gonna answer my question now?"

"Maybe later." Suddenly, they heard the door open and then a voice, begging for their life.

"Please . . . I've learned my lesson! I'll never try to cheat you out of your money again!" the voice was saying. Susie stood up and grabbed Collins' hand as the person that the voice they'd heard belonged to came tumbling down the stairs. Once he met the floor, he just lied there. Bruised and bleeding. Collins slowly slipped his hand out of Susie's hand and started to make his way over to the seemingly unconscious man.

"No, Collins!" Susie cried, grabbing Collins' arm. "What if . . . if-"

"Susie, I'm just seein' if he's okay," Collins interrupted. Susie followed Collins as he walked toward the man, clinging onto his arm all the while.

"I-Is he . . . dead?" Susie asked, looking down at him.

"I'm not sure," Collins replied. Susie suddenly felt a hand grab her ankle. She screamed and dropped her bear. Collins got down on his knees and gently pulled the man's hand off of her ankle as he looked up at him with a distressing look in his eyes.

"Help . . . me . . ." he said.

Before Collins could respond, Jack and another man he and Susie hadn't seen before came into the basement. Nick then came down the stairs, holding two vicious pitbulls on leashes, as Susie quickly picked up her bear and grabbed Collins' hand again. One of the men turned to the two captives.

"You two picked a very interesting day to get in my way," he said, in a rather strong English accent.

"Uh . . . who exactly are you?" Collins asked daringly.

"Well, you've seen my face, you might as well know my name. It's Alexander. You should worship me."

"Why would we do that?"

"Because I'm great, of course." Alexander chuckled. At any other time, Collins would've laughed at the "Alexander the Great" joke, but the position he and Susie were in didn't allow him. "In all seriousness, I'm the man that controls every little thing that happens to you here. So, when I say you eat, you eat. When I say you keep quiet, you're quiet. And anything else I can think of. Do we have an understanding?" Collins and Susie both nodded. "Good." Without warning, Alexander kicked the injured man in the stomach causing him to cry out in pain.

Matt, carrying a butcher knife and being followed by a woman, then came down the stairs. Alexander glanced at them, turned back to the injured man, pulled a gun out of his pocket, and shot him in one of knees. He screamed again.

"Stop it!" the woman cried, trying to take the gun from Alexander.

"Will you control your girlfriend, Matthew?" Alexander asked.

"We've been through this," Matt said. "It's Matt, not Matthew."

"I'm paying you so I'll call you whatever the hell I want to. Now, control her."

"Matt, you said he wasn't gonna hurt anyone," the woman said.

"I may have said that, but then again I say a lot of things, Lisa," Matt replied. Lisa glared at him as Alexander took the butcher knife from him and cut the injured man's wrist and part of his forearm off, causing him to scream once again. Alexander then threw the arm to the pitbulls. As the dogs devoured it, Susie covered her and her bear's eyes whereas Collins looked like he was going to be sick at any time.

"I take it you don't like the sight of blood," Alexander said, smirking at Collins. He then patted each of the pitbulls on their heads. "My doggies are still hungry, Nicholas." Nick nodded, let the leashes go, and the pitbulls feasted on the injured man's flesh.

**15 Minutes Later**

The injured man was no longer injured, but dead. Half of his face was completely gone as well as his entire left arm and right hand. Collins had nearly thrown up twice while Susie hid her face.

One of the pitbulls suddenly barked loudly, causing Collins to jump and Susie to squeal and hide behind him. Alexander noticed this, walked over to Susie, and grabbed her by her arm. Collins tried to stop him, but Matt and Jack grabbed him and held him back.

"Let me go!" Susie cried, trying to pry Alexander's hand off of her arm.

"What's the matter?" Alexander asked her. "Are you afraid of little doggies?"

"Get off her!" Collins demanded, struggling to break free of Matt and Jack's grip.

"She's just a little girl!" Lisa yelled. "Leave her alone!"

Alexander ignored both Collins and Lisa and dragged Susie toward the blood thirsty pitbulls. When they were about five inches away from the dogs, Alexander looked down at Susie and smiled at the sight of her fear.

"Go on, little girl. Pet them, but be gentle," he said as he pushed Susie to the ground right in front of the barking pitbulls.

**"NO!" **Collins yelled, finally gaining freedom and rushing over to Susie. He threw himself over her just as one of the pitbulls was about to plunge its teeth into the frightened eight-year-old, causing the pitbulls teeth to sink into his shoulder. He winced as Alexander whistled for his pets to heal.

"A word to the wise," Alexander said. "Trying to be a hero will get you seriously hurt in the long run." He then disappeared up the stairs followed by his dogs, Jack, Nick, who was dragging the dead man's body up the stairs, and Matt. Lisa ran to Collins, who, doing his best not to cry from the pain in his shoulder, had sat down next to Susie.

"Are you okay?" she asked him.

"Hurts like hell, but I'll be okay," Collins replied. Lisa touched his shoulder ever so slightly and he jumped.

"You're bleeding," she said. "I'll be right back." She left and returned moments later with a first aid kit.

**Yeah. Terrible ending, but you should still review. :-D**


	3. Sadness & Lust

**Okay good people. This is the part where I update and make your lives happy! :-) Wait . . . this isn't a happy story. It doesn't deserve a happy face. It deserves a sad one. :-(**

**I own nothing. The Almighty Larson owns it all. I'm serious. I don't even own the title . . . or Matt. Gema227 owns the title, i'llbeyourcoat owns Matt, and SPEEEEEEEAK owns the first sentence of this chapter. I just own the plot.**

The lines of black print of the missing persons form swam in front of Angel's eyes. A few of her teardrops fell onto the paper. She was able to fill out Collins' name, birth date, and describe what he was wearing before she burst into tears again. Mimi filled the rest of the form out and then offered to stay with her before calling the rest of their friends.

"Sorry it took us so long," Joanne said as she and Maureen walked in the door. "We had to walk." She then noticed Angel was crying. "What's going on?"

"We don't know," Mark replied. "She's been crying ever since Roger and I got here."

"Well, where's Collins?" Maureen asked, causing Angel to cry even harder.

"Mo, maybe you shouldn't mention him right now," Mimi suggested.

"Why?"

"He's the reason she's crying."

"What'd he do to her?" Roger asked.

"Nothing," Mimi said.

"Then why's she crying and what does it have to do with Collins?" Joanne asked.

"He's . . . missing," Angel choked out. Everyone froze.

"What do you mean he's missing?" Roger asked daringly.

"He was kidnapped," Mimi explained.

_Kidnapped? _Roger thought. _That can't be true. Something like this would __never__ happen to Collins. He wouldn't let it._ Looking at Angel's tear-stained face as she clung onto Mimi was too much for him. He went out onto the fire escape and just stared at the sky.

"Roger?" Maureen said, climbing out onto the fire escape. "You okay?"

"How could this happen?" Roger asked. "Who the hell would do this?"

"I don't know, but Mimi said that the police are all over it so it's gonna be o-"

"DON'T YOU DARE SAY IT'S GONNA BE OKAY!" Maureen jumped at Roger's sudden outburst.

"It's important that we think positively, Rog," she said.

"What is there to think positively about!?" Roger was glaring at her now. "Collins is gonna fucking die and you're saying it's gonna be okay!"

"You don't know that for-"

"Yes I do! Think about it Maureen! What do Mimi, Angel, Collins, and I all have in common!?" Maureen thought for a moment before her eyes widened.

"AIDS," she said quietly.

"Yes, AIDS! He needs his AZT and he doesn't have it!" Roger yelled.

"He . . . doesn't have his AZT! HE'S GONNA DIE!" Maureen fell to her knees, shaking from the force of her sobs. Roger got down on his knees and hugged her tightly.

"Shh," he soothed as he helped her up.

"But we've known each other forever!" Maureen sobbed. "He can't just die! It's not fair, Roger! It's just not fair!"

"I know it's not fair, Maureen, I know."

"Why couldn't it have been me instead!?"

"Calm down."

"I can't calm down! He's my best friend!"

"He's my best friend too. God, I can only imagine what could be happening to him right now."

"I don't even wanna think about it."

"Well, no matter what happens, we gotta be strong. For Angel's sake." Maureen sniffed and nodded before she let Roger lead her back into the apartment.

"So the guy in this picture is one of the kidnappers?" Mimi was asking Linda, who had come to the apartment while Maureen and Roger were out on the fire escape. Her face, like Angel's, was tear-stained.

"Yes," Linda replied. "And he didn't like Collins at all."

"What do you mean he didn't like Collins?" Angel asked.

"Well, I think it's because he's black."

"Collins is in the hands of a racist?" Joanne asked. Linda nodded.

"Let me see the picture," Roger said. Linda gave him the picture and he and Maureen looked at it together.

"Oh my God!" Maureen exclaimed. "That's Matt!" Everyone stared at her.

"You know him?" Joanne asked, her eyebrow raised slightly. Maureen nodded as she continued to stare at the picture. "How?" Maureen looked up at her girlfriend.

"I dated him," she said.

* * *

"Ow!" Collins yelled, his shirt half off, moving away from Lisa and the first aid kit.

"If you keep moving, I'm never gonna get it out," Lisa pointed out, moving closer to him with a pair of tweezers in her hand.

"But it hurts!"

"Well, having a pitbull's tooth stuck in your shoulder doesn't exactly feel pleasant."

"No need to be a smart-ass." Lisa tried to take the tooth out of Collins' shoulder. "OW! Okay, time out!" Collins snatched the tweezers out of Lisa's hand.

"Hey! I need those!" Lisa said. She grabbed for them, but Collins stood up and held them out of her reach. "Ugh! Give 'em back!" She stood up as well.

"No," Collins said.

"Do you want that tooth to rot while it's in your shoulder and give you an infection?"

"That's the _last _thing I want. If I get an infection I . . . my AZT! SHIT!"

"AZT? You have AIDS?"

"Yes. I'm gonna die without my AZT!"

"No you won't. You can use mine." Collins fell silent and lowered his hand. "What?"

"You have . . . who gave it to you?"

"Matt. We were having problems so he went on a two week vacation and gave me AIDS as a souvenir."

"Oh. I'm sorry."

"No need to be."

"I'm not gonna use your AZT. You need it."

"I'll just use Matt's. I'll tell him that . . . I ran out or something." Susie suddenly grabbed the tweezers out of Collins' hand and gave them to Lisa.

"Hey!" Collins exclaimed.

"Thanks," Lisa said to Susie, who smiled.

"Traitor," Collins said.

"I'm sorry, but I don't want you to get sick," Susie said.

"Alright, now let's get that tooth," Lisa said.

"Fine," Collins said. "Hold on." Collins took his shirt off and Lisa's eyes widened.

"What'd you do that for?" she asked, staring at Collins' exposed upper body longingly. She bit her bottom lip and silently wished she could see more of him.

"So you can get to my shoulder easier," Collins explained. "Why are you starin' at me like that?"

"Huh? Oh . . . no reason." Collins turned around and braced himself for the pain. Susie slipped her hand into his.

"If you feel any pain, you can squeeze my hand," she said.

"If I squeeze your hand, I might bre . . . AHHHHHHHHHHHHH!" Lisa had dug the tooth out of his shoulder, but he made sure he didn't squeeze Susie's hand in fear of hurting her.

"I'm sorry," Lisa said. "On the bright side, I got it." She then threw the tooth somewhere behind her and quickly, yet gently, cleaned up his shoulder and put gauze over the bites in his shoulder. "Collins?"

"Yes?" Collins replied, turning around to face her. She once again drank in the beauty of his body.

"Um . . . I . . ." She pulled Collins into a deep kiss as Matt came down the stairs.

**Okay . . . chapter's done . . . you can predict what's gonna happen next if you want, but . . . uh . . . DON'T KILL ME! (dodges flying objects)**


	4. Changing Locations

**Okay people! I'm updating cause I don't want anything else thrown at me! (glares) Oh! Before I forget, this is the girl Susie's based on (appearance wise for those who were wondering): s227./albums/dd282/zakhiyalast/?actionview¤tSusie.jpg **

**I own nothing. The Almighty Larson owns it all.**

"What the hell is going on!?" Matt yelled just as Collins pushed Lisa away from him. She turned to Matt.

"I-" she started.

"What the fuck is wrong with you!?" Matt asked Collins angrily, interrupting Lisa.

"_Me?_" Collins said.

"Yes _you_! I knew you people should've never been freed! I should fucking hang you!"

"Hang me!?"

"Yes hang you!"

"For what!?"

"You were trying to rape my girlfriend!"

"What the hell are you talkin' about!? _She _kissed _me_!"

"Then why's your shirt off!?" Until Matt said something, Collins had completely forgotten that he was shirtless.

"I-"

"He took his shirt off so I could patch up his shoulder," Lisa interrupted, picking up Collins' shirt and throwing it to him. "And he's telling the truth. _I _kissed _him_." Matt's eyes widened as Collins put his shirt back on.

"What the hell did you do that for!?" he asked. "_Why _would you even _think _about doing that!?" Alexander suddenly came down the stairs.

"What the bloody hell is all the yelling about?" he asked.

"He forced you to kiss him, didn't he?" Matt asked Lisa.

"No," Lisa replied. "I kissed him because I wanted to."

"What the hell would you wanna kiss _his kind_ for!?"

"Did it ever occur to you that I _might _be attracted to him?" Matt fell silent and Collins' mouth dropped open in shock.

"'Attracted to him?'" Matt repeated. "'_Attracted to him!?_'"

"Yes," Lisa said. Matt pulled a gun out of his pocket and pressed it to Collins' chest. "Matt, don't hurt him!"

"Shut up!" Matt demanded. "I'm giving this nigger what's coming to him!" Collins visibly winced. He hated that word. _Really _hated it. That and "faggot" are two words that were enough to make him commit murder. "What? Does that word offend you . . . nigger?"

_If you didn't have that damn gun, I'd beat the shit out you! _Collins thought.

"Matthew, there are three things in this room that need to go away," Alexander said. "Those things are you, your gun, and your derogatory language." Matt gave Collins one last hateful look before putting his gun back in his pocket. He then turned to Lisa.

"Fucking whore!" he yelled, hitting her so hard that she was knocked to the ground. Susie ran over to her as Matt and Alexander disappeared up the stairs.

"Are you okay?" Susie asked Lisa.

"I'll be fine," Lisa replied, sitting upright. "It's unfortunately not the first time he's hit me and I guarantee it won't be the last." Collins walked over to her and helped her up.

"You're attracted to me?" he asked, finally coming out of his state of shock. "I thought that was just a random thing."

"Yes, I'm attracted to you. Is that a bad thing?" Lisa put a hand to her cheek where Matt had hit her. _There's gonna be a bruise there by tomorrow_, she thought as she lowered her hand. Collins gently touched the same cheek she'd just taken her hand off of. She looked into his eyes and felt the urge to kiss him again. Collins sighed and let his hand fall from her cheek.

"Yes. It _is _a bad thing," he replied. "For one, we're both in relationships. For two, I'm not even attracted to women. You know that."

"Have you ever _been_ with a woman? You know, like experimented or something?"

"No and I don't plan to. I love Angel. She's all the woman I need." Lisa looked at the ground. "What's wrong?"

"I'm unattractive to you, aren't I?" she asked, still looking at the ground. Collins lifted her head up.

"Why would you think that?" he asked. Then he thought for a moment. "Let me guess. It has somethin' to do with Matt." Lisa nodded.

"He said that I'm ugly and no one will ever wanna be with me except him," she said.

"That's not true!" Susie said. "You're really pretty!"

"Listen to her," Collins said, chuckling. "Girl knows what she's talkin' about." Lisa smiled as the door to the basement opened and Alexander, Matt, Jack, and Nick all came down the stairs.

"How!?" Alexander yelled. "How the bloody hell can you not make it out of a fucking store without the police on your asses!? HOW!?"

"What's going on?" Lisa asked. Alexander said nothing and punched the nearest wall.

_Dude's PMSing_, Collins thought.

"What the hell is going on?" Lisa asked again.

"These fucking amateurs can't do a simple job without taking hostages! And now, thanks to them, the police are on their way here! IT'S ALL OVER THE NEWS!" Alexander yelled. He paced for a moment then turned to his three so-called henchmen. "Get the van. We're changing locations." He looked at Susie, who was staying as close to Collins as possible. "On second thought," he pointed to Collins, "put him in the van and I'll get these damn cops off of our trail. You know where to go."

Suddenly frightened, Susie started backing up. Alexander came toward her and grabbed her arm as Jack and Nick grabbed Collins and had to practically drag him up the stairs. Matt pulled Lisa up the stairs by her arm and Susie scratched Alexander's face, drawing blood. He let go of her arm and yelled in pain.

"You're going to pay for that!" he told her. She tried to run, but he caught her by her hair and dragged up the stairs, kicking and screaming.

"Collins!" she cried.

"Collins can't fucking hear you!"

"Collins, help me!"

"Shut up!"

"HELP!"

"SHUT THE HELL UP YOU ANNOYING LITTLE BRAT!" Alexander hit Susie with his free hand to stop her from screaming, but only succeeded in causing her to scream even more. He hit her repeatedly and she screamed louder each time.

Once Alexander got her to his car, he nearly threw her in the backseat and slammed the door. Not even 15 minutes after he had been driving, Susie in the back crying, hugging her bear tightly, and occasionally wailing Collins' name, sirens filled the air.

**That's a cliffy. Aw, little Susie. :-( Review please.**


	5. Loneliness & Pain

**Sooooooooooo . . . the last chappy wasn't very nice. At all. I bet you were all wondering what was happening to Collins while the mean English guy was hurting Susie. Well, I'm not gonna tell you. You thought I **_**was**_** gonna tell you, didn't ya? I'M NOT! MWHAHA! I AM SO BAD! :P **

**I own nothing. The Almighty Larson owns it all, except the title and Matt. Those things belong to Gema227 and i'llbeyourcoat.**

Alexander glanced in the rearview mirror and saw the police were gaining on him. He then looked back at Susie, who was still crying, and she looked back at him with an increasing amount of fear in her eyes.

"Listen up," Alexander said, now looking at Susie in the mirror. "If you want to live, you have to cooperate."

"Where's Collins?" Susie asked, her voice shaking.

"If you do what I tell you to, I'll take you to Collins."

"I don't trust you."

"Whether you trust me or not is your choice, but it's either that or you die. Take your pick." Susie fell silent. "That's what I thought. Now, here's what I want you to do . . ." Alexander gave Susie direct orders of what to do before pulling over. He then gave Susie a handkerchief. "No tears." Susie did her best to wipe her tears away as a police officer came to Alexander's window.

"Evening officer," Alexander greeted.

"Sir, would you step out of the car please?" the officer asked.

"I'm actually in a hurry. You see, my daughter back there is really anxious to get to her mother's house." Alexander lowered his voice to a whisper. "We're divorced."

"I see. I'm still gonna need you to step out of the car." Alexander sighed and did as the officer asked.

"Have I broken a law?" Alexander asked. The officer took a mug shot of Matt out of his pocket.

"Unless you're associated with this man and keep information from me, no," he replied, giving Alexander the mug shot. He watched as Alexander "studied" it. "Have you seen him at all?"

"No, not that I know of," Alexander lied. The officer looked in the car at Susie.

"Do you mind if I ask the same question to your daughter?" he asked. Alexander froze.

"That's not a problem is it?"

"No, not at all," Alexander said. The officer took the mug shot from him and opened the car door.

"Hi there little girl," the officer said.

"Hi," Susie said in a rather timid voice.

"Can you tell me if you've seen this man?" Susie looked at the mug shot and, though her mind was screaming _YES AND HE'S GOT MY FRIEND_, shook her head. "Are you sure?" Susie nodded, hugging her bear tighter than ever. The officer was about to leave when he noticed a few bruises on Susie's face and arm. "What's your name little girl?"

"Susie," Susie said in the same timid voice as before.

"Well, Susie, I'd like you to come with me for a moment." The officer took Susie by the hand and helped her out of the car.

"What are you doing?" Alexander asked.

"Have you been beating this child, sir?" the officer asked.

"Of course not."

"Well, I'd like to be sure. It won't take long." The officer, still holding Susie's hand, walked to his car. He put Susie in the passengers seat and knelt down. "Susie, could you tell me the truth please?"

"I did," Susie said, not making eye contact with him.

"Susie, I want the truth. Not what he told you to say." Susie was silent. "Susie? I'm trying to help you. And in order to do that _you _have to help me." Susie looked at him. "Will you help me?"

"I'm not supposed to say anything," Susie said.

"That's the only way I can help you." Susie fell silent again and looked away. "Can I ask you where those bruises came from?" Slowly turning her head so she was looking in the direction of Alexander, Susie started crying. The officer turned her head toward him and wiped some of her tears away. "Did he hit you?"

"Yes," Susie said, trying to stop her tears. "And he's not my dad."

"What is he to you?"

"Nothing."

"Then why are you with him?"

"There are three guys that work for him and they kidnapped me and Collins."

"Who's Collins?"

"He's my friend. The three guys took him somewhere, but that guy over there won't tell me where he is." The officer looked over at Alexander then back at Susie.

"I'll ask you one more time," he said, holding the mug shot up so Susie could see it. "Have you seen this man?" Susie nodded.

"He's one of the kidnappers," she said. "The other two put Collins in a van and drove away."

"Do you remember what the van looks like?"

"Yeah. They put us both in it before." The officer nodded, turned around, and was instantly shot by Alexander, who had quietly and inconspicuously walked toward him. He then grabbed Susie by her hair again, dragged her to the back of his car, and put her in the trunk. A few seconds later Susie heard a drill and then saw the drill bit coming through the metal. She screamed and tried to move away from the sparks. A hole was soon made. Two more holes were made before the car started up again. Susie was more afraid than she'd ever been, but, because of the holes in the trunk, she could be sure of one thing.

She wasn't going to die. At least not yet.

* * *

"Maureen, are you sure this is the place?" Joanne asked, looking at the run down apartment building in front of them.

"I'm positive," Maureen replied. "I never forget where my ex-boyfriends live." Joanne restrained herself from starting an argument as she, Maureen, and the rest of the bohemians, as well as Linda, entered the apartment building, Maureen leading the way. Once they found the apartment they were looking for Maureen knocked on the door and a blonde guy opened the door.

"What do you want?" he said, staring at the seven people outside of the door.

"Hi, is Matt here?" Maureen asked.

"Who wants to know?"

"Maureen Johnson." The blonde guy stared at her. "Matt's ex-girlfriend."

"Oh. I remember you."

"You should. And I remember you. Jake right?"

"Yeah."

"So, is Matt here?"

"Nope."

"Do you know where he is?" Roger asked.

"Nope."

"Are you just saying 'nope' to get us to go away?" Mark asked.

"Yup."

"Well, it's not gonna work," Mimi said. "We'll stay here all night if we have to."

"Why do you wanna know where he is?" Jake asked, getting irritated.

"Becau-" Joanne started.

"I wanna get back together with him!" Maureen interrupted. Joanne glared at her, but managed to keep quiet.

"That's not gonna happen," Jake said.

"Why not?" Maureen asked.

"He's got a new girlfriend."

"So what? Just tell me where he is and we'll see which one of us he likes better."

"No."

"Why not?" Angel asked.

"He doesn't want people to know where he is," Jake replied.

"Why?" Linda asked.

"I don't know why," Jake said. Angel and Linda walked in front of everyone else.

"Look here, Jake," Angel began, "either you tell my friend where Matt is," she took a pocket knife out of her pocket, "or sing it . . . in a _very _high soprano voice." Linda grabbed Jake and held him still.

"You've got until the count of three," she said. "One . . . two . . . th-"

"Okay, okay!" Jake yelled.

"Where is he?" Angel asked.

"I don't know where he is, but I took a message from some Alexander guy and when I gave it to him he left. That's all I know."

"Do you still have the message?" Linda asked. Jake nodded as Linda let him go. He then went to get the message while Angel put her pocket knife away.

"Angel, why do you carry a pocket knife around?" Joanne asked.

"Sweetie, a drag queen can never be too careful," Angel replied as Jake returned with a piece of paper. He gave it to Linda and she and the bohemians left the building.

"Oh my God," Linda said, looking at the paper.

"What is it?" Angel asked concernedly.

"It's some sort of . . . schedule."

"'Schedule?'" Mimi repeated.

"Yeah. There's a bunch of cities on it," Linda said. "Half of these aren't even in New York."

"Where are they?" Roger asked.

"Maine," Linda replied.

"Maine!?" everyone shouted.

"Um . . . yes?" Linda said.

"Let me see that," Maureen said, taking the paper from Linda. She stared at it for a moment. "Does this mean the kidnappers are going to all of these places?"

"It might," Joanne replied, looking at the paper over Maureen's shoulder.

"We need to get that to the police or something," Mark suggested.

"No," Angel said.

"'No?'" Mimi repeated.

"Yes, no."

"Don't you wanna get Collins back?" Roger asked.

"And I'm pretty sure Linda wants to get Susie back," Mark added.

"You know I do, but I don't wanna have to wait," Angel replied.

"Are you suggesting going to find them ourselves?" Joanne asked. Angel simply nodded.

* * *

Collins had been sitting in the back of the van for what seemed like hours. It was dark so he couldn't see anything. He just felt pain. The pain of brass knuckles that he felt just minutes ago when he managed to open the back doors of the van after it came to a stop. If he hadn't have tripped he'd probably be free right now. Part of him cursed his feet to the deepest and darkest pits of hell, but the other part was somewhat glad he didn't escape.

_If I'm free, what'll happen to Susie? _he thought. Then something in his mind clicked. He was scared and alone. He was in the back of a van with three men, who had guns, in the front of it and absolutely no say of what happened to him.

The van stopped and the engine turned off. Collins held his breath as the doors opened. Jack and Nick climbed into the back of the van, grabbed him, and threw him out of the van to the ground. Matt kicked him in his side, causing him to cry out in pain.

"Matt-" Lisa didn't finish her sentence before Nick grabbed her and pulled her into the building beside them. Matt then turned Collins onto his back and punched him as hard as he could repeatedly in the stomach...while wearing the brass knuckles that Collins despised. The blows knocked the wind out of him and, while trying desperately to catch his breath, Matt and Jack dragged him into the building.

The three other men besides Matt, Jack, and Nick was the first thing Collins noticed. One of the newfound men opened a door, allowing Matt and Jack to throw Collins down the stairs behind it. As Collins tumbled down the stairs, he hit his head off of five of them.

He landed face first on the cold, hard floor at the bottom of the stairs and just lied there. He unsuccessfully tried to take deep breaths. Inhaling was easy, but when he exhaled tears fell from his eyes and it wasn't long before he was full-out crying. He cried because of the pain. He cried because he could only imagine what was happening to Susie. He cried because he didn't know if he'd ever see his Angel again.

And he cried because for the first time in his life, he felt completely helpless.

**Well . . . that last part was very depressing to write. :-( Review if you please.**


	6. Rescue & Escape Plans

**I'M UPDATING! Though I should **_**really **_**be updating **_**other things **_**right now. I'm not gonna mention anything specific (coughcoughcoughi'llcoveryoucoughcoughcough), but **_**certain stories of mine **_**have been keeping people waiting. Those stories **_**will **_**be updated soon. I hope my URF peeps heard that. If not, THERE'S NO NEED TO THINK ABOUT THROWING THINGS AT ME! I'M SERIOUSLY GONNA UPDATE . . . THAT STORY! Okay.**

**I own nothing The Almighty Larson owns it all, except the title and Matt. Those two things belong to i'llbeyourcoat and Gema227.**

After a few minutes, Collins' tears were slowing up, though he remained lying on the floor. In time his position changed from him being face down to him being on his side. He was still at the bottom of the stairs and he had his eyes closed, hoping that when he opened them he'd be back home safe in his bed next to Angel.

He heard footsteps coming down the stairs. The way they sounded confirmed his thoughts that there was more than one person coming toward him. After a while the footsteps stopped and Collins felt eyes (he wasn't sure of how many pairs) staring at him.

"Is he dead?" a voice he'd never heard before asked.

"He could be," he heard Jack's voice reply.

"I hope he _is_," a cold voice that could only be Matt's said. Everyone who was in the room, save Collins, shared a small laugh.

"That wasn't very nice," a new voice said, chuckling.

"You ain't gotta be nice to him," another new voice said. "He's a hostage." At the sound of this voice, Collins' eyes snapped open. He'd heard that voice before. He _knew _that voice.

"Looks like your dreams have been crushed, Matt," Nick said as he and Jack pulled Collins to his feet. Collins then scanned the six people that surrounded him and matched the face with the voice he was so familiar with.

"Rob?" he said in shock, his voice dripping with fear.

"Wait a minute," Matt said. "Is _he _the cousin you said you can't stand?" Rob cast a hateful glare at Collins.

"Yeah," he said, still glaring. "That's him."

* * *

"Are we going the right way?" Maureen asked Roger, who was in the driver's seat of Linda's van trying to read a map.

"Yes Maureen," Roger replied, rolling his eyes.

"You sure?"

"Um . . . pretty sure."

"You're not 100 percent sure?"

"Well . . . no."

"Then I think we should stop and ask for dire-"

"I'm perfectly capable of finding my way to Albany, Maureen!" Roger interrupted. "I have a map!"

"Well, if you asked for directions, we'd probably get there faster!" Maureen snapped.

"Maureen, I'm using a map so shut up and let me drive!"

"What isit with _men_ and asking for directions!?"

"And what is it with _women _and maps!?"

"Will you two _please _stop fighting!?" Joanne asked angrily.

"Tell him to stop and ask for directions!" Maureen shouted.

"I'm not fucking stopping Maureen!" Roger shouted back.

"ROGER, SHUT THE FUCK UP AND ASK FOR DIRECTIONS! MAUREEN . . . JUST SHUT THE FUCK UP!" Angel yelled, irritated.

"Wow," Mimi said after a small silence. In fear of facing the wrath of a drag queen with a pocket knife, Roger stopped the van at a gas station. He got out of the van and Angel practically dove out after him. They both walked into the station and went up to the counter.

"Can I help you?" the cashier said.

"Yeah," Roger said. "We need directions to Albany."

"Directions to Albany?" the cashier repeated.

"Yeah."

"Preferably the fastest way," Angel added.

"Why?" the cashier asked.

"Well," Roger looked at the cashier's name tag, "Chuck, we're kind of in a hurry."

"What's the rush?" Chuck asked.

"We're just in a hurry."

"That doesn't answer my question."

"It doesn't matter _why _we're in a hurry! LIVES ARE AT STAKE!" Angel practically screamed.

"It wouldn't have anything to do with that kidnapping that's on the news every five minutes with updates, would it?" Chuck asked.

"Yeah," Roger said in slight shock. "How'd you know?"

"Well, you're headed to Albany and an hour ago the cops were headed to Albany lookin' for the kidnappers," Chuck said. "So I assumed that since you said lives are at stake you were talkin' about that."

"How the hell did you assume _all that _out of four words?" Angel asked, suspiciously.

"I'm pretty good at figuring things out," Chuck replied.

"Can you just give us directions, please?" Roger asked.

"That depends on where you're comin' from."

"New York."

"Well, congratulations. You made it all the way to Oneonta."

"Where do we go from here?"

"Just head . . . west."

"West?"

"Yup."

"Are you sure about that?"

"Of course I'm sure. I've lived here all my life."

"Okay. Thanks." Angel gave Chuck another suspicious look before she and Roger left the gas station.

About fifteen minutes later a car pulled up in front of the gas station and Alexander walked in.

"Next time you want somebody to go undercover, don't pick me," Chuck said.

"You know as well as I do that anyone else would've blown it," Alexander replied. Chuck rolled his eyes. "Anything I should know?"

"A couple people who said they were lookin' for you came in here."

"Me?"

"Well, the two hostages actually."

"Police?"

"No. Friends, I guess. They wanted directions to Albany."

"None of us are _in _Albany."

"I know, but they must know that we're plannin' to go."

"You didn't give them directions, did you?"

"Yeah . . . I told 'em to head west. So by the time we're in Albany, they'll be in Avon or Buffalo."

"Excellent. I assume we can join the others now." Chuck nodded, followed Alexander out to his car, and immediately noticed the three holes in the trunk.

"Did you shoot your car or somethin'?" he asked.

"No, I drilled holes in it," Alexander explained.

"Why?"

"Because there's a little girl in the trunk, who likes to scream and cry every second of every minute."

"So you put her in the trunk to shut her up?"

"That and she tried to turn me in to the police."

"I have to go to the bathroom!" Susie called from the trunk.

"Hold it!" Alexander told her.

"I can't!"

"I don't care!"

"But I have to go _really badly_!"

"I. Don't. Care."

"Please!?"

"You know, when a kid says they gotta go, they gotta go," Chuck said.

"Your point?" Alexander replied.

"You want her to piss in your trunk?" Alexander sighed.

After letting Susie go to the bathroom and deciding that she was quiet enough to sit in the car, Alexander was on the road again, Chuck in the passenger's seat and Susie in the back.

* * *

"So, you still datin' that drag queen?" Rob asked. He had been assigned to keep an eye on Collins and was rather happy about it. It meant he got to make him more miserable than he already was.

"What's it to you?" Collins retorted.

"Just wonderin'."

"Yeah."

"I don't know how ya'll made it this long."

"What's that supposed to mean?"

"She undoubtedly thinks you're just late comin' home. She's probably sittin' on the couch watchin' t.v." Rob took a moment to watch Collins' facial expression. "Or maybe she's _not _watchin' t.v. Maybe she's with someone else. Someone more important than you."

"That's not true," Collins said, trying his best to keep all traces of wanting to cry out of his voice.

"Think about it. You're gone for hours and you don't hear from her?"

"That doesn't mean she doesn't care!" Tears were burning Collins' eyes.

"You know it does! You just don't wanna admit it!"

"You're a fucking liar! If it was Angel who got kidnapped I'd do everything I can to bring her back home! And it's the same with her!"

"_I'm _the liar? You're fucking lying _to yourself_! She ain't comin' for you! She doesn't know where you are, and she doesn't care! Get it through your thick ass head!"

"Angel . . . _does _care about me."

"And you're supposed to be _smart_? Damn. For a smart person, you're fucking stupid." Suddenly infuriated, Collins punched Rob in the face, earning himself a punch in the stomach. Officially sick of getting hit in the stomach, Collins kneed Rob in the crotch just as Lisa came down the stairs holding Alexander's car keys.

"Rob, Alex is here and he . . ." she stopped and looked at Rob, who was crouched over. "What happened to you?"

"The bastard got what he was askin' for," Collins said angrily.

Lisa stifled her laughter and said, "Alex wants you upstairs Rob." Rob practically limped up the stairs, nearly colliding with Susie, who was running down the stairs.

"COLLINS!" she yelled happily. She ran to Collins and hugged his waist (which is as high as she could reach). He picked her up and held her close. "I thought I'd never see you again."

"Same here," Collins replied. "I was _so _afraid he was gonna kill you."

"This isn't fair," Lisa said. "This wasn't supposed to happen. They were supposed to take the money and leave."

"Well, the police _were _surrounding the building," Collins pointed out, putting Susie back on the floor. He then noticed the keys in Lisa's hand. "What do those go to?"

"Alex's car," Lisa said. "He wants me to go switch it for one of his other five cars."

"Where is he right now?"

"Upstairs in some room I'm not allowed in with all the guys. Why?"

"How easy would it be to break outta here with them upstairs?"

"Very." Collins smiled. "You're not suggesting . . . oh no."

"Why not?"

"I know what these people are capable of."

"So?"

"So, I know what they'd do to you two if you got caught trying to escape."

"Lisa, please. If you don't do it for me, do it for Susie. All she wants in life is a mom and a dad. You're not gonna deny her the chance of having a family, are you?"

"Okay, okay. But you have to be careful. And I'm coming with you."

**About An Hour Later**

"Where are we?" Susie asked.

"I have no idea actually," Collins replied. "I'm just drivin' in the opposite direction that they were drivin'."

"You were in the back of a van," Lisa told him. "How do you even know what direction they were going?"

"Sure, crush my hopes."

"Sorry, but-" Lisa stopped in mid sentence and looked in the rearview mirror with widened eyes. "Oh. My. God."

"What?" Collins asked, getting worried.

"They're following us." Lisa's voice was a whisper.

"What?"

"THEY'RE FOLLOWING US!" Collins looked in the rearview mirror. Sure enough, the van was behind them, Matt, who was driving, Nick, and a _very _angry looking Alexander all in the front of it.

"SHIT!" he exclaimed. He sped up and the van did as well.

"Collins, slow down!" Lisa told him.

"I'm not takin' any chances of gettin' caught by them!" Collins replied.

"They're gaining on us!" Susie informed them. The van suddenly hit the back of the car. "I think they're trying to run us over!" Collins and Lisa both turned their heads to look out the back window as Susie's eyes widened. **"COLLINS, LOOK OUT!"**

Collins turned back around quickly and saw that the road ended at a cliff. He slammed on the brake, stopping the car just in time, as Matt stopped the van.

"Everybody okay?" Collins asked, shaking slightly.

"I think so," Lisa replied.

"I saw my whole life flash before my eyes," Susie said. "Wow. I haven't lived very long." The three of them then heard the engine of the van revving and turned around to see Matt smiling sadistically while gripping the steering wheel tightly.

"He _wouldn't_," Collins said. The engine revved even more.

"He _would_," Susie said. Matt stepped on the gas, still smiling.

"He's _gonna_," Lisa said. The van rear-ended the car and sent it flying off the cliff, all three passengers screaming as they fell.

**Wow. Can you say cliff hanger? No pun intended. Who do you think is gonna live? Who do you think is gonna die? Why am I asking you these questions if **_**I**_** control everyone's fate in this story? Whatever.** **Review please.**


	7. We're Alive!

**TO ALL OF YOU WHO THOUGHT SOMEBODY WAS GONNA DIE: Hahahahahahahaha! You're funny! I AIN'T KILLIN' NOBODY . . . yet. I might wait til the last chapter to kill somebody. Or I might not kill anyone in **_**this **_**story. I see you didn't catch that so I'll say it again: I might not kill anyone in **_**this **_**story. You still didn't catch it. Here it is again: I might not kill anyone in **_**this **_**story. You know what? I'll just say it one more time just in case: I MIGHT NOT KILL ANYONE IN **_**THIS **_**STORY! Do you guys get it now? **

**For those of you who can't read between the lines: THERE'S GONNA BE A SEQUEL TO THIS STORY! Okay, now you can read.**

**I own nothing The Almighty Larson owns it all, except the title and Matt. Those two things belong to i'llbeyourcoat and Gema227. **

Collins' eyes were closed, that much he knew. he was afraid to open them since he didn't know where he was or what condition he was in. There was a sharp pain in his leg, but he _really _didn't want to look at it in fear of what he might see.

"Collins?" he heard Susie's voice say. He then felt her small hand on his cheek. "Collins . . . are you . . . dead?" Susie's voice sounded as if she wanted to cry or had been crying. "Please don't be dead."

"Mmm . . ." was Collins' attempt at a reply.

"Collins?" Susie's voice sounded hopeful.

"Mmm . . ." Collins opened his eyes slowly and saw Susie looking down at him.

"Collins!" Susie helped him sit upright. He saw that the sharp pain he felt in his leg was a rather large cut. From what he had no idea. "Are you okay?"

"I . . . don't know." Collins rubbed his temples and then his eyes. "What . . . happened?"

"Those guys ran us off the road and you fell out of the car."

"How'd that happen? And how come I'm not completely cut up?"

"The car flipped upside down and something broke the big window in the front. Then you fell out of the window and I fell after you cause I was trying to grab your hand."

"Wait a minute . . . are you sayin' . . . you tried to save me?" Susie nodded.

"You saved me from those dogs so I wanted to save you," she explained.

"You could've gotten yourself killed!" Collins exclaimed. Susie backed up a little.

"I thought I was doing something nice," she said, her lip quivering. Collins sighed.

"Come here," he told her. She sat on the ground next to him. "You _were _doing somethin' nice, I just . . . I'm sorry. I just don't want you to do anything to put your life in danger. Especially for me. Okay?" Susie nodded. "Wait . . . where's Lisa? Did she get thrown out of the car too?"

"I don't know," Susie said. "Collins, what if she died?"

"Don't say that."

"What if it's true?"

"I'm sure she's okay. We just have to find her." Susie helped the struggling Collins get to his feet. "Do you know which way the car is?"

"Um . . . no," Susie said, looking at him apologetically. "Sorry."

After walking for several minutes they finally found the car. It was completely upside down, laying on giant rocks, and the roof was almost entirely crushed in. Susie suddenly tripped and fell. On the ground she noticed that Lisa was still in the car, unconscious.

"Oh no," Susie said. Collins helped her up.

"What's wrong?" he asked.

"Lisa's still in there!"

"What!?" Collins hurried to the car and managed to turn it on it's side as Susie looked at the contents of the trunk that had been scattered about. "The door's stuck!"

"Would this help?" Susie asked, walking over to him holding a crowbar.

"It might." Collins took the crowbar from her and pried the door open. He then threw the crowbar to the side of him and carefully lifted Lisa's unconscious body from the car. Her arms were cut and bruised badly. She also had a few bruises on the side of her face.

"She doesn't look so good," Susie said.

"Please don't be dead. _Please _don't be dead," Collins whispered. He continued in a louder voice. "Lisa? Lisa, can you hear me?" Lisa stayed unmoving in his arms. "Lisa . . . please."

"What do we do now?" Susie asked. Collins thought for a moment before gently placing Lisa on the ground.

_Thank God Angel dragged me to that CPR class_, he thought as he put two of his fingers on the side of Lisa's neck.

"She's got a pulse," he said.

"Does that mean she's alive?" Susie asked Collins nodded and then pinched Lisa's nose before blowing two steady, even breaths into her mouth. "I thought you didn't like girls."

"I don't," Collins replied while pushed on Lisa's chest and bent down to blow two more breaths into her mouth.

"Then why do you keep kissing her?"

"I'm not kissin' her. I'm tryin' to revive her."

"What?"

"I'm tryin' to wake her up." Susie gave an understanding nod.

After Collins had been performing CPR for about seven minutes, Lisa took a shuttering breath and coughed violently. Her eyes fluttered open and immediately landed on Collins.

"C-Collins?" she said, coughing again. Collins gently brushed some of her hair out of her face and picked her up again, cradling her in his arms. "Wha . . . what happened?"

"Matt ran us off the road," Collins explained.

"Why would he . . . was he trying to kill us?"

"That's my best guess."

"Collins, how long was I out?"

"I don't really know."

"He saved you!" Susie exclaimed.

"How?" Lisa asked, looking up at Collins.

"He kissed you!"

"For the last time, it wasn't a kiss," Collins said.

"It was a kiss of life!"

"Susie, it _was not _a kiss."

"Thanks for caring about me, Collins," Lisa said, looking into Collins' eyes. She placed one of her hands on Collins' cheek and stroked it with her thumb.

"Lisa . . . we've already talked about this," Collins said.

"I know, but I can't help it."

"Do you think you can walk?" Lisa nodded and Collins gently put her feet on the ground. "Now we gotta get outta here somehow." Susie and Lisa silently agreed and, as they start walking, Collins heard something or someone behind him. As soon as he turned to see who or what was following him,a person (he didn't get a good look)knocked him unconscious with the crowbar he'd used to pry the car door open.

**I bet that either confused you or made you go "What the hell!?" There shall be more action in the next chapter. Review please.**


	8. Thoughts of Revenge

**Updating! That is all.**

**I own nothing. The Almighty Larson owns it all, except the title and Matt. Those two things belong to i'llbeyourcoat and Gema227.**

"How long have we been going this way?" Maureen asked Roger.

"Maureen, don't start," Roger warned.

"But it seems like we should be really close by now."

"She's right, Roger," Angel said. "Besides, that guy seemed a little strange to me."

"Well, he sounded like he knew where to go," Roger replied. "That's good enough for me."

"Can I see your map, Roger?" Joanne asked. Roger quickly gave Joanne the map while he drove. "Thanks." She looked at the map. "Where'd we just leave?"

"Um . . . Oneonta," Angel told her. Joanne nodded and traced a path to the left on the map with her index finger. Her eyes then widened.

"Uh . . . guys?" she said, not taking her eyes off the map.

"What's wrong, Pookie?" Maureen asked.

"We're on our way to . . . Buffalo." Roger slammed on the brakes, causing everyone to hit their heads on whatever was in from of them.

"What the hell, Roger!?" Mark complained, clutching his head after he'd hit it off the back of the seat in front of him.

"Sorry, guys," Roger apologized. "Now, what'd you say about Buffalo, Joanne?"

"That guy gave you the wrong directions," Joanne said, also clutching her head.

"I knew that fucker was lying!" Angel shouted, not even caring that she'd hit her head on the dashboard. "If I see him again, I swear-"

"Ang, calm down," Maureen said.

"Calm down!? Are you serious!? Linda's little girl and my boyfriend could be dead right now and you don't seem to care!" Angel opened the door and started running down the highway. Mimi got out and ran after her.

"Angel, wait!" she called. Angel stopped running and dropped to her knees. Mimi caught up with her, got down on her knees, and wrapped her arms around her friend.

"Mimi, I don't know what those people are doing to him," Angel sobbed into Mimi's shoulder. "They could be hurting him right now or . . . maybe they already . . . killed . . ." She couldn't bring herself to finish her sentence.

"Shh, it'll be okay," Mimi soothed. "Collins and Susie are gonna be alright, chica. They'll make it through this. I know it." Angel sniffed.

"I hope you're right," she said. Though her eyes were filled with tears and her thoughts were mostly on Collins, she was able to see Chuck's face clearly and knew in that moment she wanted revenge.

* * *

Collins opened his eyes slowly. The first thing he noticed was that there was a small pain in his wrists and his feet weren't touching the ground. He looked up and saw that one end of a rope had been tied to a pipe that went along the ceiling and the other end bound his wrists together. He looked and, before seeing Susie's tear-stained face, noticed he was once again shirtless. Matt then came down the stairs, followed by Lisa, carrying a small bag.

"Sleeping, beauty's finally awake," he said.

"Matt, get him down from there, now," Lisa demanded as Alexander came down the stairs.

"I don't think so."

"What's . . . goin' on?" Collins asked. His wrists were starting to hurt even more.

"I've put Matthew in charge of punishing you," Alexander said, glaring at Collins.

"But . . . why am I . . . hangin' from the ceiling?"

"You'll find out soon," Matt told him, smiling.

"Matthew," Alexander looked from Matt to Collins," though I've been against your racism ever since I hired you, I want you to . . . have fun." Matt smiled and opened the bag he was holding as Alexander went back up the stairs.

_Having fun with racism?_ Collins thought. _What the hell is this guy gonna do to me?_

"Matt whatever you have in that bag better stay there," Lisa said. Matt ignored her and took a whip out of the bag. Lisa gasped, Susie stared at the whip in confusion, and Collins' eyes widened in horror.

_Oh God_, he thought. _He can't be serious._

"I'm gonna enjoy this," Matt said, coming closer to Collins.

"Please . . . not that," Collins begged. "Anything but that."

"You brought this on yourself. Maybe somebody should've warned you what could happen if you tried escaping."

"You . . . you don't have to do this, Matt," Lisa said, her eyes still on the whip.

"I know . . . I want to." Matt was behind Collins now, eyeing his back to choose where he'd make the first strike.

"Please . . . don't . . ." That was all Collins had time to say before he felt the harsh sting of the whip on his bare skin. He cried out in pain and began desperately trying to free his wrists. "Please . . . please stop . . ." The whip hit him again and, as he screamed, Susie cried.

"Matt, stop!" Lisa shouted as Matt struck Collins again with the whip, prompting another scream to erupt from his throat. As tears fell from Collins' eyes and screams of pain came out of his mouth, Lisa was frozen with fear. She wanted to stop the attack, but she couldn't get her legs to move.

With each strike of the whip, Collins was losing consciousness again.

"Stop it!" Susie cried. "You're hurting him!"

"That's kind of the point," Matt told her calmly. He hit Collins a few more times before putting the now blood covered whip back into its bag. "Twenty lashes with a whip oughtta teach you." He then got a stool from the corner of the room, stood on it, untied Collins' wrists, and let him fall to the floor. He had passed out from the pain. "Now, that was fun." Matt went back upstairs as Susie ran to Collins.

"Collins?" she said, tears still pouring out of her eyes. "Collins?" He didn't move. "What do we do now, Lisa?"

"I could . . . try to clean his back up . . . while he's out," Lisa said, struggling to speak, but finally able to move. "I'll be . . . right back." She slowly walked up the stairs and immediately saw Matt talking and laughing with one of the men she hadn't really met before. This infuriated her.

Matt had said and done some pretty racist things in the past, but nothing would ever top what she'd just witnessed him do. She now only wanted on thing.

Revenge.

**This is the part where you all tell me how much you hate Matt. Go for it. And don't kill me or throw things at me or hate for this. It was _very_ hard to write.**

**Review please.**


	9. To Albany

**That last chapter . . . dear God. I feel terrible. I'm taking any suggestions on how to kill Matt. Though I might not kill him until the sequel to this story (the name and summary will be on my profile). So, this is chapter nine and . . . I hope you like it.**

**I own nothing The Almighty Larson owns it all, except the title and Matt. Those two things belong to i'llbeyourcoat and Gema227.**

As Collins once again opened his eyes, he immediately felt slight pressure on his back as well as an unbearable stinging. Tears pushed their way out of his eyes and a small cry of pain escaped from his lips.

"Collins?" Lisa said, her voice giving away the fact that she'd been crying. The pressure Collins felt stopped as Lisa spoke, but the stinging, along with his tears, remained. Through his tear filled eyes, he saw cloths, with his blood on them, piled on top of each other. His tears didn't slow up as the stinging continued and the memory of what just happened to him came flooding back.

"Why. . . why'd he . . .?" Collins couldn't finish his question.

"I don't know. I never thought he would . . . ever . . . I'll kill him." The rage in Lisa's voice was very noticeable. "I swear I'll kill him." Collins felt the pressure on his back again, but only for a brief moment. Lisa then helped him sit up and put on his shirt.

"Where's Susie?" Collins asked, scanning the room.

"Rob came down here to see if you were okay and then took her to the bathroom."

"To see if I was okay?" Collins was in shock. He and Rob had hated each other for as long as both of them could remember.

"Yeah. He's pissed at Matt."

"How the hell can he even work with him?"

"Well . . . Matt's afraid of Rob."

"Why?"

"Cause he has a gun."

"Doesn't Matt have a gun too?"

"Yeah, but he's only confident if the person he has prejudices against is unarmed." Just as Collins was about to say something more, Rob came down the stairs with Susie not far behind, her bear's body in one hand and its head in the other.

"What happened to your bear?" Collins asked, staring at the now beheaded stuffed animal.

"Some mean guy ripped his head off," Susie said sadly. "Freddy can't live without his head, Collins. How do I put it back on?"

"'Freddy?'" Lisa repeated.

"You named him Freddy?" Collins added.

"Yeah, Teddy's too common," Susie explained, trying to stick the head of her beloved bear back on.

"I can put it back on," Lisa said. As if on cue, Rob took a needle and thread out of his pocket. "Um . . . thanks." Lisa went to work and Susie watched her while Rob stared at Collins for a long moment.

"You okay?" he asked, finally.

"Um . . . as of right now, no," Collins replied.

"That bastard. If I'd known he'd had that damn thing, I would've-"

"Don't go blamin' yourself," Collins interrupted.

"I'll kill him," Rob said, glaring in the direction of the stairs.

"Only if I can help," Lisa put in, halfway done with her sewing. As she finished up and gave the bear back to Susie, who hugged it happily, Matt suddenly came down the stairs.

"Speak of the mother-fucking devil," Rob said, glaring at Matt.

"Any reason you've got that look on your face?" Matt asked, feeling a bit frightened.

_Oh my God_, Collins thought. _He's really __is__ afraid of him._

"He's mad at you," Susie told Matt.

"Thanks, I would've _never _figured that out without your help," Matt replied sarcastically, rolling his eyes. "Anyway, Alex wants us to bring these two up to the van. We're heading to Albany so we can get rid of the bodies." Rob calmed himself down a little.

"All eight of 'em?" Rob asked. Collins' eyes widened.

"That's an octuple homicide," Collins said to himself in shock. He wasn't aware that he was talking loud enough for Matt to hear him.

"Mind your own damn business, fag," he said, glaring at him. Without warning, Rob punched him in the face so hard he fell to the ground, his nose bleeding. "WHAT THE FUCK WAS THAT FOR!?"

"That was for hurtin' my cousin!" Rob said. He took his gun out of his pocket and hit Matt in the jaw with it. "That was for everything racist you've ever said!" He thought for a moment and then kicked Matt in the stomach. "And that was just cause I can't stand your ass!" Matt didn't move. He just remained on the ground in pain. "Get the hell up!" In fear of being hurt again, Matt stood up and practically ran back upstairs. "I hate him."

"Damn," Collins said.

"You can say that again," Lisa told him.

"I think he deserved it," Susie said as Jack and Nick came down the stairs.

"Alright, up stairs," Jack told Susie and Collins, aiming his gun at them. They did as they were told and walked up the stairs quietly. Outside, they were once again put in the van. Lisa was told to ride in the back with them and she didn't complain. The doors were then shut and Collins turned on the flashlight that was still there.

"Where's Albany?" Susie asked as the van started moving.

"Up north," Collins replied.

"Why are they taking us to Albany?"

"I think the better question is, why'd they kill eight people?"

"Alex did all the killing," Lisa said. "He got paid to kill three people, but there were others who got in his way. Four others to be exact."

"What about the other murder?" Collins asked.

"The guy who mauled by Alex's pitbulls was the eighth murder."

"Would he kill . . . us?"

"I wouldn't be surprised. He's got nothing to lose since he's already wanted for an octuple homicide."

"He's gonna kill us?" Susie asked nervously, her voice squeaking.

"Um . . . no . . . at least . . . I don't think he is," Lisa said. Susie crawled over to Collins, who pulled her into his lap and wrapped his arms around her protectively. She soon started crying. "Oh God. I didn't mean to scare her."

"It's not that," Susie said, trying her best to stop her tears.

"Then what's wrong?" Collins asked, wiping some of her tears away.

"I wanna go home! I wish none of this ever happened!" Susie began sobbing into Collins shirt.

"You and me both, Susie." Collins kissed the top of Susie's head. "You and me both."

**Will Susie and Collins be the next victims in Alexander's killing spree? Will the bohos get to them in time? You'll have to wait and see! MWHAHA!**

**Review please.**


	10. Getting There

**I'm updating already! I'm magic . . . voom! MAGIC . . . VOOM! Me and my magical author powers are here to please you! READ AND BE PLEASED!**

**I own nothing The Almighty Larson owns it all, except the title and Matt. Those two things belong to i'llbeyourcoat and Gema227.**

"Welcome to Albany," Alexander told Collins, Susie, and Lisa after the van doors had been opened. All three of them climbed out of the van and saw, yet another, abandoned building as well as some type of uniform in Alexander's hand. The only thing that set this building apart from the others was the fact that a garage was attached to it and it actually had working lights. "Now, unfortunately, there's no basement for you to stay in-"

"Yes!" Susie exclaimed, smiling. Alexander glared at her and her smile faded.

"As I was saying," he continued, "there's no basement for you to stay in so you'll have to stay in the small room next to the room everyone else is in until the bodies have been properly disposed of. Now that I think about it . . ." he shook his head, "what a shame."

"What?" Collins asked as Susie grabbed for his hand.

"I was actually going to let the two of you go," Alexander explained. Collins and Susie's eyes both widened.

"You were?" Lisa asked in shock, speaking for both Collins and Susie.

"Yes. I was going to make them _swear _to keep their mouths shut about our identities, submit them to hospital to get their various wounds tended to, and send them back to New York."

"What changed your mind?" Collins asked, still in shock and holding Susie's hand.

"Robert did." Collins looked to Rob who looked back at him in confusion.

"What the hell did I do?" he asked.

"If you hadn't mentioned that there were eight bodies to get rid of, I would've let them go by now," Alexander told him. "Thanks to you they know too much."

"You can still let us go," Collins said.

"Yeah," Susie agreed. "We won't say anything."

"I wish I could believe that," Alexander replied. "Jackson, Nicholas, take them to where they'll be staying. Matthew . . . my God. Do something about your nose."

"Yeah, do somethin' about your nose, Matt," Collins said, chuckling. Susie giggled and she and Collins shared a small laugh as Matt glared at them both.

"Let's go you two," Jack said. "Inside." Collins and Susie continued to laugh.

"If you wanna die right now, keep laughing!" Matt shouted, aiming his gun at Collins and Susie whose laughter stopped immediately. "That's what I thought." As they started walking into the building with Matt's gun right behind them, Collins and Susie sniggered about his swelling nose. Alexander stopped them and whispered something to Matt, causing him to give his gun to Jack. He then took the uniform from Alexander and Collins noticed that it was a policemen's uniform just as an undoubtedly stolen police car was brought out of the garage.

What the hell is goin' on? Collins thought.

**

* * *

**

"Angel! Slow down!" Mark yelled, suddenly thinking that his seat belt wasn't enough to hold him in the van.

"I'm not slowing down until we're in Albany and I'm kicking those damn kidnappers' faces in!" Angel replied, not taking her eyes off the road.

"Angel, you're going like 110!" Mimi told her. "Can you slow down at least a little!?"

**"NO!"**

"YOU'RE GONNA KILL US ALL!" Maureen screamed.

**"I'D RATHER DIE WITHOUT COLLINS ANYWAY!" **Tears burned Angel's eyes.

"It's gonna take even longer to get to him anyway since we have to stop!" Roger said, eyeing a police car up ahead.

"What's that supposed to mean?" Joanne asked.

"POLICE CAR!" Maureen screeched. "100 FEET AND CLOSING!"

"Angel, slow this thing down!" Linda said. "It's not made for speed!"

"50 FEET!" Maureen told Angel.

**"I HAVE TO GET TO COLLINS!" **Angel replied.

"Angel, gimmie the wheel!" Roger demanded, leaning over to take control of the van.

**"DON'T TELL ME WHAT TO FUCKING DO!" **Angel snapped.

"30 FEET!" Maureen informed them. Angel drove past the police car, hitting it slightly. "SHE JUST HIT A COP'S CAR!"

Gotta get to Collins, Angel thought. Gotta get to Collins. Gotta get to Collins. Gotta get to Collins. Gotta get to Co- The sirens of the police car interrupted her thoughts.

"WE ARE SO SCREWED!" Maureen shrieked.

Angel looked down at the speedometer and finally realized she was going 120 in a 60 mph zone.

"Oh fuck," she said, slowing down and pulling over. The "officer" then came to her window, tapped on it, and, even though she'd only seen his picture for a split second, Angel knew his face.

Matt.

**OH MY! What a short chapter! By show of reviews, who saw that coming? I seriously wanna know.**

**Review please.**


	11. Reunited For Some Bad News

**When we last left off: The bohos and Linda were pulled over by Officer Matt. DUN, DUN, DUN! What happens next? Read and find out! :-D**

**I own nothing The Almighty Larson owns it all, except the title and Matt. Those two things belong to i'llbeyourcoat and Gema227.**

"Do you realize how fast you were just going?" Matt asked Angel.

_Apparently not fast enough_, Angel thought.

"OH MY GOD!" Maureen exclaimed. "MATT!"

"Maureen?" Matt said.

"Yeah! How ya been?"

"I've been alright. How 'bout you?"

"Great! What the hell happened to your nose?"

"Maureen, he's the enemy, remember?" Joanne told Maureen, quietly.

"Oh! Right." Only faintly hearing what Joanne had said and getting worried that at least one person in the van would call the police, Matt quickly thought of a plan. He walked around the van and looked down at the tires.

"I'm amazed at how fast you were going with that flat," he said. Angel got out of the car and stood beside him. None of the tires looked flat to her.

"What flat?" she asked. Just as she was about to turn toward Matt he grabbed her and held a gun (that he'd found in the glove compartment of the police car) to her head.

"Angel!" Mimi exclaimed, opening the door of the van and getting ready to jump out. The rest of the bohemians were also ready to spring into action.

"Consider your friend's life before you make any moves," Matt told them. They all froze and looked to each other, unsure of what to do. Matt was silently debating whether he should take another hostage.

_I'm goin' to jail anyway so . . . what the hell? _he thought. As he dragged Angel to the police car, the gun still held to her head, he called back to her frightened friends, "Go ahead and call the cops if you want your friend to die!"

**

* * *

**

"I've got sandwiches," Lisa said, coming into the extremely small room that Collins and Susie had been put in carrying a bag. "You wanna know what kind?"

"Who cares?" both Collins and Susie said.

"I guess when you've been held captive for days it doesn't really matter what it is as long as it's edible."

"Couldn't have said it better myself," Collins said. "As long as it's not meat, I'm good."

"They're all peanut butter and jelly."

"Yay!" Susie exclaimed. As they feasted on their sandwiches, a strange smell filled the air.

"What _is _that?" Collins asked, holding his nose. Susie did the same.

"They're getting rid of the bodies," Lisa explained. "That's why I came in here."

"What are they doin'? Burnin' 'em?"

"Yes actually." The door of the tiny room opened and a very familiar person was thrown into it. Collins' eyes widened as the person fell to the ground.

"Angel!" he exclaimed, running to her and helping her up. They looked into each others eyes for a long moment before sharing a deep, loving kiss. The kiss melted all of Collins' fears away. He didn't want it to end. Lack of air eventually broke it. "Baby-" Another kiss stopped him from saying anything more.

"Honey, I'm _so _glad you're alive," Angel said, stroking Collins' cheek.

"Baby, what're you doin' here?" Collins asked her.

"That Matt guy-"

"Did he hurt you?" Collins interrupted.

"No, honey. He held a gun to my head, but other than that, nothing." Collins felt the urge to leave the room and break Matt's neck, but he nodded instead as Susie tugged on his shirt.

"Oh!" Collins said. "Angel, this is Susie."

"Well, aren't you a little cutie-pie?"

"Thank you," Susie said, smiling. Collins then picked her up and she giggled. "Collins said when we get outta here he was gonna find me some parents."

"That's still a promise," Collins told her, making her smile.

"Is she an orphan?" Angel asked. Collins nodded. He then looked to Lisa.

"Lisa, would you like to meet Angel?" he asked. Lisa walked over to Angel and shook her hand.

"Nice to meet you," she said.

"You too," Angel replied. The door suddenly opened again and Alexander stood in the doorway.

"Bad news," he said as Collins put Susie back on the floor. "I'm going to have to kill you."

"All of us?" Collins asked.

"No, just your lover." Angel gasped and Collins pushed her behind him as Matt appeared next to Alexander with a switchblade in his hand.

"Over my dead body."

"Sounds like a nice idea," Matt said. Collins glared at him.

"Why exactly do you have to kill Angel?" Lisa asked.

"Becau-" Alexander started.

"If he lets the fairy live, we all go to jail," Matt interrupted. "So, let's get this over with." He started coming toward Collins with the switchblade to get to Angel. Collins stopped him.

"If you even think about touchin' her, I'll rip your damn head off and put back on backwards so you can watch me kickin' your ass!" he yelled.

"Oh for the love of God," Alexander said, taking a gun from his pocket and aiming it at Collins. "If you want to live, move three steps to the left."

"You're not killin' her." Collins was getting more furious by the minute.

"Fine. I'll just have to kill you both then."

"NO!" Susie screamed. She jumped in front of the gun as Alexander pulled the trigger. Angel, Lisa, and, especially, Collins watched in horror as her limp body fell to the floor.

**I DON'T CARE HOW MUCH ANYBODY SAYS THEY KNEW THAT WAS GONNA HAPPEN! I _KNOW _YOU DIDN'T SEE THAT COMING! **

**Review my short, sad chapter please. :(**


	12. Safe

**Ya know, before I started writing this chapter something hit me. It was then that I realized that I shot Susie. I CAN'T BELIEVE I DID THAT! (cries) Well, I'm gonna make it all better now. Believe it or not, this story's almost finished. Then the sequel will come and you'll laugh, cry, give me very angry reviews about cliff hangers, and death threats will possibly be issued if I don't update fast enough. (sigh) It's all part of the circle of fanfiction.**

**I own nothing The Almighty Larson owns it all, except the title and Matt. Those two things belong to i'llbeyourcoat and Gema227.**

**"SUSIE!" **Collins screamed, falling to his knees. He picked the wounded eight-year-old up and cradled her in his arms, using one of his hands to stop her bleeding.

"I said it before and I'll say it again," Alexander said. "Trying to be a hero will get you seriously hurt in the long run."

"You . . . just shot a little orphaned girl and . . . that's all you have to say about it?" Lisa asked in shock. She knew Alexander was capable of killing anything that breathed, but she expected him to have more of a heart.

"If she hadn't gotten in the way that wouldn't have happened."Collins glared at Alexander with tear-filled eyes.

**"YOU BASTARD!" **he yelled.

"C-C-Collins," Susie managed to say.

"Shh . . . shh . . . I got you," Collins soothed. "I got you. Lisa, can you do anything about this?"

"I don't think I can, Collins," Lisa replied. "This is way beyond what I'm used to."

"Well, can you take Susie for a moment please?" Collins gently placed Susie in Lisa's arms, stood up, and started walking toward Alexander. "You're gonna pay for what you just did." Alexander was about to respond when sirens interrupted him. Collins just kept coming toward him, his shirt and hand stained with Susie's blood. He didn't stop walking until he heard policemen demanding everyone in the other room to get down on the ground. They grabbed Matt, but Alexander aimed his gun at Angel before they could touch him, causing them to stop.

"Alexander Cunningham, you might as well drop the gun," an officer said. "You're under arrest for murder, robbery, kidnapping, and just being a general pain in the ass." Alexander just smiled.

"I don't think so," he said. "You see, I have this . . . prediction, if you will."

"Which would be?"

"If you come one more step closer to me, my finger will pull the trigger of this gun and a bullet will go through," he looked at Collins, "that man's lover."

"You're bluffing."

"Try me." The officer, despite the constant 'don'ts' and 'nos,' took a step toward Alexander. As promised, the trigger of his gun was pulled. Collins pushed Angel out of the way before the bullet could hit her, but it unfortunately went through his arm and into, what felt like, one of his lulngs. He fell to the ground and lied there in pain as Angel ran to him and Alexander shook his head. "Always trying to be a hero." His gun was then taken away from him and his hands were handcuffed behind his back.

"You'll have fun in jail," the officer who'd handcuffed him said. "It's filled with scumbags just like you."

"We'll see how long you keep me there," Alexander replied with a smile. He was taken out of the room and two stretchers were brought in it.

_Please let Susie be okay_, Collins thought as he was put on one of the stretchers and his eyes began closing.

**

* * *

**

Collins woke up to see that his arm was in a sling, he was on oxygen, and Angel was looking down at him. She smiled and kissed his forehead.

"Angel?" he almost whispered. "Where am I?"

"You're in the hospital, sweetie," Angel replied, kissing his forehead again. "Mimi called the police after Matt forced me in that police car." He then looked around and saw that all of his friends were in the room.

"What're you guys doin' here?"

"We were with Angel," Mimi told him.

"You were?"

"Yeah, till that creep Matt took her away," Maureen added.

"I can't believe you dated a racist, Maureen," Mark said.

"I didn't know he was like that, Mark! Besides, I dated him way before I even met any of you."

"CHANGING THE SUBJECT," Joanne interrupted. "Collins, don't ever scare us like this again."

"I won't," Collins promised. "Wait . . . where's Susie. Is she okay?"

"Calm down, honey," Angel told him. "She's alright." As if on cue, Linda entered Collins' room pushing Susie in a wheelchair.

"Collins!" Susie exclaimed. "Look at my cool chair!"

"Can you not walk?" Collins asked, worriedly.

"I can walk. They're just not letting me yet."

"Your parents are gonna love you." Susie's face fell.

"Yeah, I guess you're right," she said, looking at the floor.

"What's the matter, Susie?" Linda asked.

"I don't want parents."

"You don't?" Angel asked in shock.

"Well, I do, but . . . Collins . . . I won't be able to see him anymore."

"You can come visit," Collins told her.

"I can?"

"Of course." Susie smiled, stood up slowly, and kissed Collins' cheek.

**

* * *

**

"Ang?" Collins said, trying to catch his breath after making love to Angel after what seemed like a lifetime. It had been six months after he'd returned to New York. Susie had been adopted by a couple named Cheryl and Tim Benson and everything was going back to normal.

"Yeah, honey?" Angel replied, tracing invisible hearts on Collins' chest.

"Do you blame yourself for my kidnapping?" Angel was silent. "Angel?"

"Honestly?"

"Honestly."

"Sometimes, but it's only cause-"

"Don't," Collins interrupted. "It's not your fault it happened. I was just in the wrong place at the wrong time."

"But honey, if I didn't send you to the store-" Collins cut Angel off by kissing her.

"I don't wanna hear you blame yourself," he said.

"If I keep blaming myself, do I keep getting kisses?" Angel asked.

"No, but if you ask really nicely I might consider it." Angel giggled and Collins kissed her again only to be stopped by a loud pounding noise. "What the hell was that?"

"It sounds like the police or something." Collins got out of bed and slipped on some shorts and a t-shirt. "Where are you going?"

"I'm gonna go check it out."

"I'm coming with you." Angel stood up and put on some shorts and a robe.

"No, Angel. It could be dangerous."

"Then you shouldn't go either."

"Why not?" The pounding continued. Collins started to leave the room, but Angel grabbed his arm.

"Honey, I don't wanna lose you again," she said. Collins sighed.

"Fine, you can come with me," he told Angel. They left their bedroom, walked into the livingroom area, and Collins slowly opened the door.

"COLLINS!" Susie cried, hugging Collins' waist.

**Ooh! Why did Susie come to the apartment? I know, but do _you_? One more chapter guys. Just one more. Then . . . SEQUEL TIME! :)**

**Review please.**


	13. A Family

**Last chapter. (sniffs) It seems like only yesterday I started this story. But the sequel will be up soon! YAY!**

**I own nothing The Almighty Larson owns it all, except the title and Matt. Those two things belong to i'llbeyourcoat and Gema227.**

Collins unwrapped Susie's arms from around him and noticed that behind her were her backpack and her bear.

"Tell me you didn't run away," Collins said.

"Okay . . . I didn't run away," Susie replied.

"Don't lie to me."

"But you just told me to tell you that I didn't run away. What's the point of not lying if I'm not doing what you asked me to do?"

"Susie, sweetheart, he already knows you ran away," Angel said. "He's basically asking why."

"Well-" Susie started.

"I don't need to ask why," Collins interrupted. "You shouldn't have done it in the first place. Do you know how worried your parents will be when they find out their eight-year-old daughter isn't in bed at . . . almost midnight?"

"I don't care," Susie murmured.

"What was that?" Susie looked up at Collins' somewhat angry expression and fixed hers to match.

"I don't care!" she shouted. "I don't wanna be a Benson!" Collins scowled at her.

"You don't wanna be a Benson?" he asked. "The Bensons took you into their home as their daughter and all of sudden you don't care that you'll give them both a heart attack when they find you missing!?"

"I don't care what happens to them! They can go jump off a cliff!"

"I'm takin' you back home." Collins grabbed Susie's arm and she pulled away.

"No, you're not! I'm not going back and you can't make me!"

"Oh yes I can." Collins picked Susie up and put her over his shoulder.

"Put me down, Collins!" Susie demanded.

"Honey, I don't think this is the best way to handle this," Angel said.

"If she doesn't go voluntarily, then she's goin' by force," Collins replied.

"Collins, I don't wanna go back!" Susie cried. Tears started falling from her eyes.

"Honey, she's crying," Angel told Collins, who sighed and put her back on the floor. "What's wrong, sweetheart?"

"I don't wanna go back. Please don't send me back, Collins."

"Susie, if I keep you here, I could be arrested for kidnapping," Collins explained.

"You can't send me back there! He'll hit me again! I know he will!" Collins' eyes widened.

"Who'll hit you again?" he asked.

"My so-called dad," Susie replied quietly. She turned her back to Collins and lifted her shirt slightly to show him the bruises.

"How could he . . . why _would _he . . .?" Though his question was intended to be rhetorical, he didn't finish it. Susie then turned back around to face him.

"Please can I stay here?" she asked. "Please? It's just for a couple nights." Collins nodded and Susie picked up her things and followed him to the spare room as Angel went back to their bedroom. Since she was already in her pajamas, Susie put her backpack on the floor and climbed into the small bed with her bear.

"Comfortable?" Collins asked. Susie nodded and Collins started to leave the room.

"Wait!" Susie called after him. "Can you tuck me in?" Collins smiled and did so before kissing Susie's forehead. "You know Collins, sometimes I wish you were my dad."

"Really?"

"Yeah. Do you sometimes wish you were my dad too?" Collins hesitated before answering.

"Yeah," he finally said. "Sometimes." Susie smiled and held her arms up for a hug. Collins chuckled and gave her the hug she desired.

"Goodnight, Collins," Susie said. "I love you."

"I love you too, Susie," Collins replied. Their hug was soon broken and Collins went back to his and Angel's room with an idea in his head, smiling.

"You seem happy," Angel said, noticing his smile.

"I am happy," Collins replied. He and Angel lied down. "Hey Angel?"

"Yes honey?"

"What do you think about adopting an abused child?"

**

* * *

**

"Well, it's official," Linda said. "She's yours once you sign your names." Collins signed his name on the line of the adoption form first. Susie watched him, smiling and bouncing in a chair. "How could they have her for six months and just . . . hit her like that?"

"They said it was discipline," Susie explained, still bouncing.

"They must have a twisted way of disciplining children," Collins replied, giving Angel the pen.

"What's discipline?"

"Making someone follow rules."

"Oh. They never actually told me what it was."

"Susie, will you stop bouncing in that chair?" Linda asked.

"I can't help it," Susie replied. "I'm excited!"

"All done, honey," Angel said, smiling.

**"YAAAAAAAAAAAY!"** Susie exclaimed.

"Calm yourself down," Linda told her.

"Yaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaay." Susie's voice was a mock whisper. Collins laughed and picked up his newly adopted daughter. "I have the best dad in the world!"

"Aw," Collins said, receiving a kiss on the cheek from Susie.

"_And _the best mom too!" Susie gave Angel a kiss on the cheek.

"Thanks sweetie," Angel said, smiling.

"Can I get down for a minute?" Collins put Susie down and she gave Linda a hug. "I'll miss you, Miss Linda."

"I'll miss you too, Susie," Linda replied. "Make sure you treat her right."

"We will," Angel said.

"Can I have a piggyback ride?" Susie asked Collins.

"I don't know about that," Collins replied. Susie pouted and batted her eyelashes. "Oh fine." Collins picked Susie up and slung her on his back. She giggled as they headed back to the apartment to start their new life.

**YAY! IT'S DONE! (party) Keep your eyes open for the sequel.**

**Review please.**


End file.
